


The sound of your heartbeat promise so much

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hooking up in a bar, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW, he's trying to push me away but hella nah, kinda smut, master Tim - Freeform, wanna come to my room and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Hooking up with TC in a hotel bar. Isn't that the bee's knees?





	The sound of your heartbeat promise so much

"How come you drink alone in a hotel bar? Where are all the groupies?"

He glanced up at you. "Groupies?" he scoffed "Oh my god, how you got this all wrong"

"Mind if I sit down?" you asked.

"No, go ahead"

"Why the sourpuss face, Tim? Fame isn't what you thought?"

Looking at you with a baffled expression, he exhaled and lit a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Nope, but we have bumped into each other at various events and what not, I'm a photographer"

"Oh" he said simply and had a sip of his drink. "So what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Well, I was suppose to have a drink with my girlfriend but she called and cancelled on me. It seems like having a baby is like a 'big deal' or something" you sneered.  
"And I saw you sitting here all alone and I thought I'd come over and see if I could seduce you"

Tim almost chocked on his beer and looked at you like you were mad.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, you must know how drop dead gorgeous you are"

He took a drag on his cigarette and licked his lips, totally caught off guard and possibly for the first time in his life, wasn't sure what to say. He cleared his throat.

"I'm old enough to be your father, dear"

"Well, last time I checked you aren't my father, so it's alright"

In an attempt to emphasize the age difference and push you away he said;

"I probably voiced a lot of the cartoon characters you watched as a child"

"That explains a lot. No wonder I grew up such a sexually confused kid"

He smiled. Still with his eyes on his glass.

"No, it's true. I could never understand why all the bad guys turned me on so much. It was like 'I hate you and I shouldn't stand you, but damn how you can talk'"

"Look" he said and turned to you "You are a very beautiful young woman and I would be lucky to share my bed with you, but it's not right. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you"

"And is that such a bad thing..?"

He eyed you and licked his lips.

"You make a habit out of this?"

"What?"

"Picking up older men in bars?"

"I'm not a whore if that's what you mean!"

"No, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant" 

He chuckled a bit uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"It's just that you are so very beautiful and you can have any guy you want. I don't really see why you would go for someone like me"

You slid down from the bar stool and moved to stand beside him.

"I've never had anyone turning me down so politely"

He spun his bar stool to face you. Looking at you with lustfilled eyes.

"No?"

You stepped in between his legs, closing the distance between you, and placed your hands on his thighs, squeezing gently. 

"I'm sorry for being so forward, I just think you're so incredible hot"

He chuckled and innocently touched your hand.

"How old are you?" he asked with a sultry voice. 

"Old enough for you"

He raised his eyebrows and gave you a flat look.

"Don't worry", you said and reached for your drink on the counter. "It's been quite some time since I was twenty" 

After a paus, you added with fake anger: "And that's very rude of you, asking me my age"

He relaxed a bit and placed his hand on your hip, tenderly moving it up and down.

"I'm not used to this" he confessed.

"What?"

"Being so aggressively hit on"

He met your eyes and grinned.

"Oh, do you need me to slow down?" you teased.

"No, no" he whispered as he cupped your face in his hands, stroking you with the pad of his thumbs. "You are a very sexy little thing and I would love to take you upstairs to my room and explore your body all night"

You stayed silent as he held your gaze.

"But I'm afraid if I let myself get too close to you, I'm gonna hurt you in the end"

You swallowed hard. Feeling that familiar twinge between your legs.

"I'm willing to take that risk" you whispered "I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl"

"Yes, I can tell you are" he said and ran his hand over your breast.

Your body flinched slightly at his touch and you closed your eyes.

"Don't do this" you whispered.

"What, darling?" he asked as his lips moved to graze your mouth.

"Don't toy with me like this and then turn cold"

He slowly licked his lips and his tongue brushed your top lip.

"I'm not toying with you..."

You inhaled and his lips crashed onto yours. His hands immediately fisted your hair as he pulled you closer to him. His beard scratched your chin as his skillful tongue battled yours and you moaned in satisfaction when his hands snaked their way down your ass, gripping you firmly and pressing you to him.

"Do you want to come up to my room and fuck?" he asked with his lips on your skin.


End file.
